1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector structure, and more particularly to a coaxial cable connector structure having a spring disposed inside the annular nut for electrically connecting the coaxial cable connector and the connection base when the coaxial cable connector is loosened or not completely screwed onto the connection base.
2. Description of Related Art
The coaxial cable is a signal transmission cable widely used in television and network systems, which is fixed on the corresponding connection base of video or network equipment by the coaxial cable connector set at the end. For example, a common F-type coaxial cable connector connects to the coaxial cable through a sleeve, a rotatable annular nut is disposed on the front end of the sleeve, and an inner thread is disposed on the inner surface of the annular nut and a hexagonal outer wall is disposed on its outer surface for rotating to fasten by fingers or clamping tools.
The annular nut needs to be rotated repeatedly to completely connect the abovementioned coaxial cable connector to the connection base, to thereby ensure electrical connection for transmitting signals from the coaxial cable. An incompletely tightened annular nut can result in a disfigured signal. For example, a loose annular nut may move relative to the connection base causing the copper wire inside the cable to move relative to the female connector inside the connection base. In addition, a loose annular nut may also permit outside signals to interact or interfere with the signal carried by inside the cable. However, since the outer contact area of the annular nut is small, it cannot be effectively forced to rotate by fingers, the motion of fastening the annular nut by fingers is time-consuming and labor-intensive. Also, since the connection base is typically disposed on the back side of the abovementioned equipment and the equipment is set in a narrow space, users are compelled to move the equipment to access the connection base for completely fastening the coaxial cable connector. This may cause considerable inconvenience. In view of this, embodiments of the present invention improve the abovementioned defects for transmitting signals when the coaxial cable connector structure is not completely fastened on the connection base, and thereby also increase convenience in use.